Fantendo - Before the Doomsday
Fantendo - Before the Doomsday is Fantendo - Drive series with 17 issues, taking place before Victory and the later issues taking place before Plasma, hence the name "Before the Doomsday". The story focuses primarily on the Misfits, but several issues focus on Team Vertigo and the Magma Sentinels. Characters *Aran Leverletto - The cocky asshole aswell as the leader of all the Misfits. *Melissa Dust - Aran's wife aswell as the shapeshifter with bunny ears. *Topzy - An insane telekinetic woman with crazy faith. *Jared Orlevo - A runaway Phoenixean aswell as a bounty hunter. *Birnstone - The second-in-command of the Magma Sentinels. Also the instructor of most inferior Misfits ranks. *Firball - The "mascot" of the Misfits. More Characters TBA Issues Issue 1: Initiation The issue starts with a ball of doom, known as the Doomsday Core, descends toward a planet, looking upon the mighty kingdom. : ???: This seems to be the place. Ready the attack, Rebel. : Rebel: Alright. It then cuts to inside the family, with a portrait of the Royal Family of this kingdom, though all of them having wings. It then shows the king, walking through the castle, and stopping, looking out the window. : Phoenixean King: What in the hell? The king turns, screaming to his servant. : Phoenixean King: Ready the army! We're under attack! It quickly cuts back to the mysterious villain and Rebel. : ???: How much longer? : Rebel: Just several more minutes, and then we can obliterate this land. : ???: Don't fire it when it's ready, wait until I say go. : Rebel: But, wh- : ???: Don't question it, Rebel! Just send out the troops before the damn Phoenixean army can even get close to us. : Rebel: ... Alright. The mysterious woman nods, as she jumps out of the Doomsday Core, wings of fire appearing from behind her as she soars down, crashing through the windows of the castle. She looks back out to see the Phoenixean Army and her army clashing together in the air. : ???: Oh, King Erriiik! I know you're here! Don't even try to hide.. She pulls out a gun and shoots at the wall, the wall combusting, showing the King. He backs up and falls, groaning. : King Erik: R-ria? : Ria: Yes, Erik, now stand the fuck up! She stamps her foot down, Erik quickly standing up. She runs over and grabs Erik by the neck, slamming him into the wall. : Ria: Jared! : King Erik: Jared? : Ria: Yes, you waste of space, where the fuck is he?! : King Erik: I dont know! Ria groans, throwing him across the room. : Ria: You know where he is! : King Erik: H-he's been gone for years, last we saw of him he abandoned us and left to Earth! : Ria: Earth.. : King Erik: R-Ria! Please don't kill me! : Ria: I won't kill you, the Doomsday Core will. Ria smashes her first against King Erik's ribcage, causing him to scream in agony and curl up into a ball. : Ria: Hope you enjoy your final few breaths. Ria flies away as the Doomsday Core opens up, firing a laser at the planet as everything on the surface is whiped out, then cutting the the steaming skeleton of King Erik, clutching his ribs. ---- It shows Aran, Melissa, Birnstone, Topzy, Jared, and Firball, all sitting down. Watching dozens upon dozens of people trying out for the new team, known as Vertigo. :Jared: I mean, alot of these people look good. :Aran: We aren't looking for people who are "good", we're looking for outstanding people, Starsnow level kinda people. :Melissa: A few of them look really good. :Topzy: Write whoever looks good down, we don't want to pick until EVERYONE has tried out. :Birnstone: That albino beorn gal looked pretty good, write her down, Melissa. :Melissa: Oh yeah! Etanor, I think it was? It then suddenly cuts to a workshop, with a metal clanging being heard. It then shows someone hitting a piece of metal with a hammer. :???: Etanor? The mechanic looks up, revealing a beorn with white fur and red eyes. She sets her hammer down, opening the door to the workshop and walking up. :Etanor: Whatcha need, Amanda? It shows a girl with bright green hair sitting on a couch, looking to Etanor. :Amanda: Duuunno, just wanted to know how you thought you did at the Vertigo tryouts. :Etanor: I felt pretty confident about it, yeah. :Amanda: Yeah, I thought I did pretty good. :Etanor: Don't get too excited about it, hundreds of people tried out. :Amanda: Well, I guess. :Etanor: Where the hell did your boyfriend go, anyways? He was here last time I came up. :Amanda: I dumped him, maybe it was also the fact that you last came up 10 hours ago. :Etanor: You dumped him? That's like your third boyfriend this month! How high maintenance can you be, Ama? :Amanda: I jump to conclusions about guys way too fast, I guess. Etanor sighs, shrugging and collapsing on the couch. :Amanda: Hey, did you see that robo guy at the tryouts, aswell? :Etanor: Yeah, he was really cool. It once again cuts to another person, showing the robot known as T732 quickly punching a punching bag, pulling out a gun and blasting straight though the bag. :???: Looks like you're having fun destroying all of our punching bangs, T7. T732 looks to the security camera, where the voice came from. :T732: Gimme a break, Meleana. It was a hard day. :Meleana: Remember? I did those tryouts too, y'know? :T732: Yeah, yeah. :Meleana: We'll know if we're in or not by midnight, man. :T732: I mean, yeah, but. :Meleana: Take a break, T7. :T732: ... Damnit, fine. ---- more to come soon Issue 2: Crash and Burn The Magma Sentinels have taken out the Netherbrood aswell as kept Four away, but a group of fugitive Magma Sentinel sorcerers attempt to revive Scarred Flames. Issue 3: Training Team Vertigo assembles and flies off to an unknown planet. Issue 4: Tower The Misfits track down a multi-millionare who was been reported to sell illegal explosives across all of the world Category:Fantendoverse Category:Sequels